Mobile Units
All images present on this page come from the Gundam Wiki. We do not own these images or trademarks. Mobile Units or Mobile Armors are autonomous vehicles piloted by specialized soldiers during the late Modern Era and throughout the Galactic Era. Introduction Mobile Units are used by the Grand Imperial Military for use in-space or planetary assaults. They are developed and created by UNIT 731 the scientist and commerce branch of the the Grand Imperial Order. Mobile Units are significantly more manuverable than space fighters, previously used by the military, at the cost of production and speed. Using AMBAC, (Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) mobile units can achieve superior agility to that of standard fighters. Mobile units are typically piloted by a specially-trained pilot or "factor," but some variants feature two or more seats for larger units. Naming of a mobile unit is created as such: GEMU (Grand Empire Mobile Unit)-GMMV (Generation #, Model #, Variation type). Late Modern Era Mobile Units As warfare on earth began to advance with modern technology, battles eventually began to end in stalemates with large casualties from both sides using that used available advanced weapons. Scientists from the Grand Empire, working in every advanced nation in the world at the time, began to pool their research into creating an advanced and revolutionary machine for their militaries and police forces of the future. They developed large bipedal machines capable of moving over tough terrain much more efficiently than standard military units and vehicles could. These machines, known as the 1st-Gen (Generation), were very slow and unwieldy when compared to normal military and police equipment, so they were not considered for any national military beyond prototype. Eventually, technology was able to achieve a level of greater stability and speed than previous variants, which were outclassed by new bipedal mobile units. These new units, again developed by GIO engineers and scientists, were known as the 2nd-Gen units. They were much faster and agile than their predecessors and were finally being accepted by numerous nations and militaries. The Grand Imperial Order soon developed the 3rd-Gen mobile units solely for their own military forces, utilizing enhanced mechanics, power, and weapons systems. The 3rd-Gen was used as a test phase for these weapons, including flight, energy weapons, and variable frames. The Grand Imperial Order used this generation of mobile units to establish itself as an international power, with the goal of ascending into the stars. Their goal was achieved in the 4th-Gen, which marked the beginning of the Galactic Era. Galactic Era Mobile Units Galactic Era units, known as 4th Generation, were mass-produced variants developed from Third Gen research which established the largest concentration of Mobile units within the GIO. Unlike previous designs, these units were not designed with peak performance on ground, but rather in a zero-gravity enviroment. The most effective unit widely used by the Grand Imperial Military is the GEMU-411A, an advanced version of the previously used Zaku Phantom of the Cosmic Era. This model features enhanced mobility, thrusters, as well as "Defense bits" used as a temporary shield for the mobile unit from any large energy attack. Generation 5 is considered the limited generation, as only the Brothers of Chaos are given 5th generation advanced units, labeled as "GUNDAM"s. Mobile Unit Types Humanoid Mobile Unit- '''General purpose mobile unit, with military and civilian models. Cheapest and most popular Mobile Unit, Usually limited to bipedal models, and used mostly by the military. '''Quadrapedal Mobile Unit- '''Though more expensive and less agile than the popular humanoid model, QMU's require less maintenance, and are more reliable carrying larger loads than HMU's. This means they are usually used in civilian enviroments in replacement of larger machinery such as cranes, lifts or trucks, while some are used as heavily equiped defensive units for GIO bases or capital ships. '''Armored Mobile Unit- A unit different from normal MU's, as the form is not humanoid in most aspects. Though there may be a head or humanoid arms, the size of the unit compared to normal MU's can be drastically larger. AMUs usually use this increased size difference to equip larger caliber weapons, while at the same time keeping a better acceleration and mobility than GIO space warships. GUNDAM- (Generated Utilization Neutron-Driven Aggressor Machine) Unique production units which limited to, and can only be activated by, Brothers of Chaos. These specialized units feature and amplify a given Brother's abilities and weapons. These units, with their appearance and abilities, are mistaken as demons at first glance. Equipment/Mobile Unit Enhancer Mobile Units of the GIO were designed to accomplish several various tasks on the battlefield, in order to do this GIOMU's (GIO mobile unit) are able to use enhancer packs designed from past striker packs of the cosmic era. All standard GIOMUs are equipped with an enhancer, Ace and prototype units may not be designed to utilize them. The only GUNDAM which can use E-packs is Chameleon's Advancing Age Gundam, which also utilizes the AGE system to create new E-packs for the gundam. All other Gundams do not mount E-packs, but have an E-pack similar to their armament to better equip their disciples and personal soldiers. *'MUFP-a (Mobile Unit Flight Pack- atmosphere)' : This flight pack is used whenever a 3rd or 4th Gen equiped with multipacks is required to perform a planetary insertion or planetary operation. This pack performs best under gravity, providing enough lift for even the heaviest of MU's (if at the cost of time). *'MUFP-v (Mobile Unit Flight Pack- vaccum)' : This flight pack is utilized within a vaccum, leaving it's effectiveness limited to space. Unlike the atmosphere, which is for sustained flight, this pack relies on numerous thrusters to provide instant acceleration to any direction an MU is moving. Mobility is greatly enhanced in a vaccum using the FP-v. *'MUHV (Mobile Unit Heavy Weapons)' : Equiped when standard equipment isn't acceptable to mission parameters, and more firepower is required. This pack utilizes powerful energy weapons and offensive systems to increase destructive potential. With this equipment pack, the MU requires a larger energy source, and therefore can not operate as long with standard equipment. * MURP (Movile Unit Reconnassiance Package) : A mobile unit E-pack which is designed for recon and advanced information gathering, it is an uncommon E-pack as thre is only one per MU carrier. An MURP (often refered to as Murph or Merp as an insult) features numerous sensors and radomes which are used to gather large quantities of data from the enviroment. This E-pack does not add any weapons while simultaneously reducing a unit's operational time and beam usage. The great advantage of this E-pack is the ability to detect almost all types of stealth systems, visual and sensor. *'MUOTE(Mobile Unit Operational TIme Extender)' : The Operation Time Extender does as the name says, this pack is comprised mainly of extended energy batteries, as well as a few thrusters to retain the unit's original mobility. An OE pack is used whenever an operation can surpass an MU's operational time limit. Because an OE pack is simple and cheap to mass produce, whenever a unit does not require any specific equipment, an MU is equiped with an OTE pack. GUNDAM Units GUNDAM Units are highly advanced and destructive machines with more power than a regular Mobile Unit. GUNDAMS are only used by Brothers of Chaos. Each GUNDAM used by the Brothers of Chaos was developed from data used by their predecessors, which were gundams of the same names. These Pre-GUNDAMS as they are referred to, may have been powerful in their time, but the current units untilized by the GIO are far more advanced. The most unique feature of the GUNDAMs is the innovation of particle generators, which allow the GUNDAMs to use beam weaponry and power-hungry system without worry of low energy levels. While the GUNDAMs will only allow BoC members to use them, they are predicted to have manuvering thrusters so powerful, a normal operator's body would be destroyed in a single turn. *Kwagar Ocata - Supreme Raiser ::: The ultimate collection of MU technology and physical materials, the Supreme Raiser is the most powerful gundam ever fielded by the GIO. This gundam is a combilation of advanced components and technology to form a unit capable of massive destructive power. The Supreme Raiser GUNDAM was created by combining the appearance and capabilities of the After Colony Era XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Custom), the Cosmic Era ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, and finally the Anno Domino Era GN-0000+GNR-010 Raiser gundam. This gundam uses unique particle generators devloped with rare materials to provide an unsurpassed particle capacity and output. *Loki - Eternal Justice Gundam *Korda - Broken Destiny Gundam ::: --TO BE EDITTED LATER-- *Apollo - Luminous Heavy Arms Kai ::: A unit developed from the After Colony Era, this unit is the meaning of overkill. Being based upon the Heavy Arms Kai, which uses dual twin-gatling guns, and an uncountable number of missiles, this unit ups the firepower by adding second set of arms integrated with triple-gatling guns, two independent fire vulcan turrets upon the shoulders, and even more missiles within the armor of the unit. When Apollo uses Full-Burst Mode, the unit ignites, heating up the physical rounds of the guns, whilst sending a barrage of missiles, creating an illusion of the unit being a miniature star. *Ell Aldavir - Marksmen Dynames Gundam ::: The most accurate and powerful of all railguns was developed for Ell's use as a GUNDAM operator. The chasis of the Dynames Gundam from the Anno Domini era was reforged for Ell's use, and the unit recieved a modernization as well as an overhaul on the loadout and mechanics. First off, the unit's main sniper rifle was replaced with a powerful and high power railgun rifle, which could rip apart multiple units within a straight line. Enhanced sensors were placed to provide more accurate and natural firing data to Ell. *Hammer - Zanbatō Zeta Gundam ::: A unique unit of the GUNDAMs, this unit was deprived from the ZZ Gundam, and changes the unit's specifications by adding a large Zanbatō sword for the pilot's use. This large sword utilizes the unit's particle generation capabilites to create a stream of the mysterious particles around the blade to increase movement of the sword, the durability and the sharpness of the blade. This sword is made from a rare metal find only in small quantities if ever, making it a very valuable item to the GIO. *Chameleon - Angelic AGE-Gundam ::: This GUNDAM differs from its brethren by utilizing the legendary and unique AGE-system of the Advanced Generation era, allowing it to adapt to any situation it faces. This unit's mothership contains numerous E-packs built by the advanced AGE-builder, whilst also creating more from experience and technological advancement. The normal pack however, makes the unit's appearance resemble a more ceremonial AGE-2 Normal, with wing binders on attached to the back and numerous wire and funnel-bits to use to Chameleon's will. This unit, while featuring the E-pack option, also uses a Psycoframe and a transformable frame, capable of bewilerring opponents by switching forms constantly. *Aqueron Ocata - Omega Akatsuki Gundam ::: The ultimate in defensive MU technology, not a scratch has been placed upon this unit's surface thanks to its absolute defensive barrier, developed from the original Akatsuki mobile suit. This unit uses a back-mounted system to project a barrier which can not be penetrated by normal MU weapons. This barrier protects against beam weapondry, physical rounds and physical blades while allowing the BoC to attack its enemies from the safety of the pod. It has incorporated the defensive bit technology which has been upgraded for particle usage and can protect units other than itself on the battlefield. *Morderis Ocata - Dread DeathScythe Gundam ::: The ultimate grim reaper, the DeathScythe Hell Gundam from the After Colony Era was recreated and enhanced to meet Morderis Ocata's preferrences. The first change made was the addition of a particle generator, like all other GUNDAMs, increasing the unit's abilities with the beam scythe. The anti-beam cloak was enlarged, covering the whole body when folded, making it resemble a cloak rather than chest armor. More thrusters were added onto the unit to increase movement and agility, to create an ultimate killing machine. *Bane - Cerberus Exia Gundam ::: The "hound" of Kwagar was not missed when GUNDAMs were created. Using the chassis of the influencial ancestor of Kwagar's Supreme Raiser, the Exia Gundam was reborn as Cerberus Exia Gundam. This unit features slightly inferior versions of the Supreme Raiser's blades and rifles. These weapons allow Bane to better follow his master's combat preferences. More sensors were added onto the unit to increase it's analyzation, to better suit Bane's hunting nature. The most unique addition of the unit is the highly accurate dart weapons on the forearms. These do not fire normal solid projectiles like Vulcans, but instead fire small but powerful tracking beacons which magnetically stick to an enemy MU. These beacons allow Bane to track and hunt up to a dozen seperate units without wasting effectiveness. *Blaze Infernus- Burning Dragon Gundam ::: A unit owned by the GIO has been rumored to be encased in fire, spreading it where ever it walks. Many enemies of the GIO have been lost to this beast of fire, stuttering about flames dancing from the unit to its enemies, burning metal and thriving within the vaccum of space. This is Blaze's GUNDAM, Burning Dragon Gundam. Influenced by the design of the Dragon Gundam of the Future century, one of two gundams originating from the era. Like the original Dragon Gundam, Burning Dragon gundam's main tool in combat is fire, specifically, the flamethrowers within the forearms. However, numerous more flame emitters have been placed throughout the body, capable of shrouding the gundam in a blaze so intense that melee and ranged MUs have difficulty fighting the unit. Using a special chemical substance for its flamethrowers and emitters, the flames are impossible to put out without proper knowledge of the chemical, which is limited to BoC members. This suit is a slimmed version of the Dragon gundam, with enhanced agility and speed using the particle generator. *Dieta - Nero Blitz Gundam ::: Developed based on the Cosmic Era's Nero Blitz Gundam, the people who have seen this gundam and lived to tell the tale are few in number. Complementing the assassin of the Brothers of Chaos, this unit uses a stealth generator built to cover the entire frame, and if required, a select area around the unit. It increases Dieta's prowness as an assassin, whilst featuring enhanced analyzation and detection systems. *Deathwin - Vampiric Master Gundam ::: Insert Information. (May be subject to change) Category:Military